


Neptune's Coffee (Spartacus Nagron Fan Comic)

by figbash



Series: Nagron [12]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Chibi, Fan Comics, Humor, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of Agron and his <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2092815">Sweet Syrian Love Muffin.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just take a moment and say how much I love drawing those chibi naughty bits? They're like little boston cream donuts...
> 
> Sorry I kept you naked throughout this entire story, Nasir. Next time I'll put you in clothes.


End file.
